


kakairu 30 day nsfw challenge

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: A compilation of short one-shots based on the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	1. cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> ok the title is self-descriptive.. i have taken this challenge and i shall TRY.. to overcome my weakness of writing smut ;;

Kakashi flops onto his side of the bed, breath slightly laboured and staggered. 

“That was amazing,” he rasps, trying to catch his breath. Iruka beside him also lets out a gentle and breathy laugh. It was rare for him to see Kakashi this out of breath after sex. 

“Yeah, that was something,” Iruka replies, pulling up the sheets to at least cover his crotch. He tries to ignore how uncomfortably messy he is down there but like Kakashi, he’s too out of breath and physically drained to even attempt to get out of bed. 

They stare up at their bedroom ceiling for a while, coming down from their previous high as their chest slowly rise up and down, a glistening sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Iruka catches a glimpse of the cum streaked across the valleys of Kakashi’s abs and blushes.

Kakashi moves first, letting his arms fall open as he turns his head to the younger. Iruka knew that that was his indication to move in closer. It surprised Iruka at first when he found out Kakashi enjoyed the post-coital intimacy. 

He presses a kiss on to Iruka’s forehead as he finally rests his head on Kakashi’s chest. His right arm goes to drape itself across of Kakashi’s torso and their legs tangle as he lets him join him underneath the sheets. 

“Tired?” Kakashi comments as he watches Iruka let out a small yawn, eyelids fluttering as he lets himself be surrounded by the warmth of Kakashi’s body. 

“Kind of,” the younger replied, nuzzling even more. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were going to fuck me into next week.” 

At Iruka’s reply, Kakashi laughs and tightens his hold around the younger. “Well, I always try my best.” 

“I know you do,” Iruka replies again, a little blunt, eyes already closed shut, uncaring. He can clean up tomorrow morning before leaving for work. 


	2. kissing (naked)

Their clothes come off somewhere in between the walk from the front door and into their living room. 

“Get on top of me,” Kakashi says in between their kisses, throwing the last of Iruka’s clothing onto the floor behind them.

They fall back onto the couch, not even once parting their lips. Iruka makes quick work of straddling Kakashi’s hips and the sudden press of Kakashi’s erection against him was enough to make him groan into the older’s mouth. 

Kakashi’s hands wander onto Iruka’s hips and he grips them roughly as he grinds Iruka down onto his cock, head brushing against the curve of Iruka’s ass and the friction was killing him. 

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka whines, muffled against Kakashi’s lips on his. Iruka angles his head slightly and their mouths both part to let their tongues slide against the other.  _ Fuck me _ , was the only thing on Iruka’s mind as he felt Kakashi’s tongue pry inside his mouth. 

A sharp thrust from Kakashi sends Iruka gasping, falling forward against Kakashi’s chest and the jounin takes this as an opportunity to thread his fingers through Iruka’s hair and tugs, hard. Hard enough to part Iruka away from his lips and exposing the column of Iruka’s neck.

“Ka-kakashi-san,” Iruka whines again, fingers digging into Kakashi’s shoulder as the feeling of his hair being pulled and Kakashi’s tongue against his neck overwhelms him. 

“Tell me what you want, Iruka,” Kakashi says, rocking up into Iruka even more. 

“Pl-please,” the younger whines, feeling the friction of his cock trapped between their bodies overbearing. “Fuck me.” 

“That’s more like it” Kakashi smiles. Iruka was flipped over and thrown onto the couch underneath them.


	3. first time

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kakashi assures one last time, hands gripping Iruka’s sides. Iruka nods, indicating for the jounin to move forward. He wants this, he’s made up his mind. 

It was a little shameful for him to admit that he was still a virgin at 27. Though Kakashi kept on telling him that it didn’t bother him but there was a little part of him that was curious. Especially with the number of stories he’s heard from his friends about their own sexcapades. He expected to dive right into it when he started to date Kakashi, but a year has gone by and the older continues to tell him that they will do it when Iruka feels he’s ready. 

Kakashi starts with slow and gentle kisses. Kisses that Iruka is used to when they’ve just woken up in the morning or just lazily spending their day in. 

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka mutters as he falls back onto the bed. Kakashi hovers over him as he removes his shirt in one go--all rock solid abs and muscle that Iruka til today will never get used to seeing. 

The jounin then suddenly deepens their kiss, sliding his tongue into Iruka’s mouth which makes the younger moan as he feels the slick slide of Kakashi’s tongue against his. 

“I’ll take them off for you,” Kakashi mutters, hands moving to grab at the waistband of Iruka’s slacks and tugs them down slowly. Iruka nods, letting his boyfriend slide his slacks and underwear off in one go. 

After his pants hit the floor, his shirt follows not long after. He tries to cover himself with the sheets underneath him but Kakashi quickly grabs at the younger’s hands. 

“Don’t hide yourself, Iruka,” he says, eyeing the younger from head to toe. Iruka blushes, even though it wasn’t his first time being completely naked in front of Kakashi. 

The jounin resumes his original position, slicking up his fingers with lube. 

“Are you ready?” he asks one last time at the younger. Iruka nods, taking a deep breath. 

Kakashi traces his finger around Iruka’s hole which surprises the younger but Kakashi’s other hand was quick to grab at Iruka’s thigh and gently rub circles into the soft flesh underneath, indicating that everything is going to be alright. 

When Kakashi finally pushes his finger in, Iruka’s breath hitches, feeling the unfamiliarity of having something actually inside of him. A second finger enters and Iruka jolts again in surprise as he feels his hole being stretched open. 

“Kakashi,” he heaves, hands blindly trying to reach one of Kakashi’s hand that was gripping his thigh. 

“It’s okay,” Kakashi assures, comforting the younger and squeezes his thigh even more. “It’s okay.” 

Kakashi begins to move his fingers, sliding in and out of Iruka’s tight hole. The squelching from how wet Iruka is down there and the moan that escapes the younger’s lips as he scissors him open goes straight to his cock. 

“A-ah, Kakashi,” the younger whines as Kakashi’s fingers hit a bundle of nerves. 

Kakashi was reaching his limit. There was only so much that he can take of watching his boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi says as he leans in to place a kiss on the younger’s forehead. “I’m going to put it in.” 

“Okay,” the younger whines again as he feels Kakashi withdraw his fingers. 

His legs fall open as Kakashi lets go of his thigh and makes work on taking his own pants off, now both completely bare. His cock hard and curving against his stomach and Iruka catches the sheen of pre-cum that’s coated the tip of his boyfriend’s erection. 

Once the condom has been placed on, Kakashi moves to line himself up before Iruka’s hole, giving the chuunin one last kiss on the lips before pushing in. 

Iruka closes his eyes and holds his breath, feeling his hole stretch over the width of Kakashi’s cock. “So big,” he unconsciously says out loud and it makes Kakashi smirk. 

He starts to move at a slow pace. Long, deep thrusts that make Iruka throw his head back and curse.  _ Holy fuck _ , Iruka thinks. He’s doing it, he’s actually having sex.

Kakashi picks up his pace and grabs Iruka’s thighs, maneuvering them so that they’re wrapped around his waist before he delivers a particularly hard thrust. 

“Oh fuck,” Iruka curses out loud, his hands scrambling to cover his mouth. 

“Let me hear you,  _ sensei _ ,” says Kakashi, grabbing Iruka’s hands that were covering his mouth. 

He continues to fuck the chuunin, alternating between long and hard thrusts to quick and shallow ones. One particular change in angle sends Iruka clenching harder around his cock that Kakashi almost comes. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka whines, grabbing Kakashi’s biceps. “I’m close.” 

Iruka moans out loud again when Kakashi suddenly grabs his cock, red and leaking from how long it was been neglected and times his thrust as he pumps the younger’s erection. 

Iruka comes with a moan of Kakashi’s name escaping his lips, spilling all over the older’s hand and his stomach. Kakashi follows not long after, spilling into the condom inside of Iruka. 

The chuunin marvels in the sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies and the laboured and staggered breath as they both come down from their highs. This was the first time he’s seen Kakashi so out of breath. 

“Thank you,” he says softly, smiling at the jounin. Kakashi lifts his brow in surprise as he ties the used condom and throws it into the bin. 

“Oh sensei,” Kakashi says, smiling a little endeared smile. “Things can only get kinkier from here.” 


	4. masturbation

Kakashi was home, finally, after what had seemed like months away.

Tsunade had assigned him on a mission to infiltrate a village. A rumoured hotspot for rogue ninjas to gather. He was to live like a local and gather information, as she believed in his previous skills as an ANBU team captain.

“I’m home,” he had said when he stepped through the front door. It was mid-afternoon and Iruka was most likely still teaching his classes. _Iruka_ , he thinks, God how he had missed Iruka.

He lets his backpack hit the floor, shedding his dirtied uniform along the way as he makes a beeline to the bathroom, ready for a well-deserved hot shower. He really couldn’t stand showering back at that village—a major reason being his fear of getting his cover blown and exiled out of the village.

His hands make quick work on the shower knobs, turning it to the hottest possible setting. He mentally notes to himself to go to one of the hot springs sometime soon and maybe throw in a massage or two, if he’s lucky.

There was something satisfying about watching the dried dirt and blood wash away underneath the hot water and the scent of Iruka’s favourite soap made him feel at ease, at home. He winces as his hand accidentally brushes over a bruise.

 _Iruka_ , he thinks again as he lathers his body up once more, making sure to scrub away at every inch of his body. How he had missed the voice, the scent and the warmth of Iruka.

Suddenly at the thought of the younger male, his cock grew harder, longer. He admits that he hadn’t had the luxury to jerk himself off while he was away—the fear of being caught as an infiltrating shinobi overriding his lust for his boyfriend despite the nights he’s spent thinking of the chuunin on his back, writhing, his legs spread wide for Kakashi and Kakashi only.

His hand inches slowly towards his growing erection, tracing over the valleys of his abs—and letting out a low, guttural groan as he finally squeezes around his cock. So hard, so achingly _hard_.

He leans forward to rest his elbow on the bathroom tile, steadying himself as his head ducks down and watches his hand slowly make work over his shaft. “Fuck” he mutters, teasing himself a little as he thumbs his own slit and spreading his pre-cum all over the tip.

Iruka comes to mind as he jerks himself off. Iruka and the many nights that made Kakashi desperate while he was away on a mission. The very thought of the younger male debauched underneath him driving him absolutely mad.

His mind continues to replay images of the chuunin, riling himself up as he builds up to reach his orgasm.

“Iruka,” he moans, resting his forehead against the wall in front of him, his hand now moving faster, tighter, and his hips jerk forward as he fucks into his own hand.

 _Kakashi-sensei_ , he remembers Iruka’s voice calling for him, teasing, sultry, he knows Iruka only calls him sensei when Kakashi has him bent over his desk and pounding into him from behind. 

_Kakashi-san, I’m c-close_ , he remembers Iruka’s whine when he’s nearing his orgasm, hole clenching around his cock so tightly and sinfully as well as his legs around Kakashi’s waist.

Kakashi lets out a groan as he spills into his own hand, some even dripping onto the shower floor and his knees buck a little at how hard he came. A month of pent up orgasms serves him right.

His mind goes blank for a few seconds as he tries to catch his breath, attempting to push himself upright. He lets himself stand underneath the water as he calms himself down before finishing up his shower.

He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist after drying himself off. He moves to his dresser to grab a clean t-shirt and boxer shorts—but a thought suddenly came to his head and he forgoes the clothes and goes to lay down on the bed instead.

He wouldn’t need clothes with what he plans to do to Iruka later. He has a whole month of catching up to do.


	5. blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional characters: shikamaru (sorry baby) and yurito (sorry too baby)

“Are you sure this is fine? What if Shikamaru comes back?” Iruka protests as he sinks down onto his knees, in between Kakashi’s legs and right behind the Hokage desk. Never in a million years did Iruka ever think he would be in this position. He mentally apologizes to the Sandaime and Tsunade.

“It’s fine, he won’t be back for a while,” Kakashi argues, making quick work of his pants. He quickly unzips and tugs his underwear down a little to pull his erection out. Kakashi had originally summoned Iruka to his office to have lunch together but what started from innocent kisses turned into not so innocent ones.

“Fine, I guess,” the chuunin says defeatedly, grabbing at Kakashi’s erection which makes the older hiss as he feels the warmth from Iruka’s hands suddenly around his shaft.

“Now that’s more like it,” Kakashi laughs, patting Iruka’s head. Iruka rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before pressing a kiss onto the tip of Kakashi’s dick.

It’s been a while since Iruka has given Kakashi a blow job. It’s been a while since they ever did anything really. After the war ended, Tsunade had handed over the reins to Kakashi and the newly appointed Hokage had spent the first few weeks cooped up in this very office studying every single policy and regulation there was to the village.

And the times where Kakashi did come home, he was too spent to really touch Iruka. As selfish as he wanted to be, he admires the dedication and commitment Kakashi has placed into his new position as Hokage—something he’s also vowed to support wholeheartedly as Kakashi’s significant other and a shinobi of the leaf.

Iruka licks a stripe up the underside of Kakashi’s cock with the flat of his tongue, sending shivers down the older’s spine as he watches Iruka’s mouth make work on him.

“Iruka, please,” Kakashi whines, bucking up in his seat a little, indicating for Iruka to hurry up.

“Be patient, Hokage-sama,” replies Iruka, his other hand goes to grip Kakashi’s thigh to hold him down.

“How many times have I told you to not call me tha—oh— _fuck_ —” he curses as Iruka finally takes Kakashi fully into his mouth, sliding down tantalizingly slow until his nose is pressed against Kakashi’s pelvis, the tip of Kakashi’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Inside, Iruka chuckles to himself as he hears Kakashi’s reaction.

He slides back up again, scraping a little bit of his teeth against the shaft which makes Kakashi throw his head back against his chair.

“Iruka, fuck,” the older moans, threading his fingers into Iruka’s ponytail as the younger begins to suck him off at a steady pace.

Iruka continues to bob his head up and down, Kakashi watching with half-lidded eyes at how deliciously _good_ Iruka’s lips look stretched around his cock—the younger sliding off him with a loud pop and a string of saliva that connects from his lips to the tip of Kakashi’s dick. So messy and sloppy, just the way he likes it. 

Just as Kakashi throws his head back against his chair from the sheer pleasure of how wet and warm Iruka’s mouth feels around him, he hears footsteps, _two_ footsteps, approaching his office. He recognizes the footsteps. Shikamaru and Yurito must’ve finished quicker than he anticipated.

“Iruka, I’m sorry but just bear with me a little,” he quickly apologizes, bending down to place both of his hands on Iruka’s shoulders. The younger gives him a confused look before he finds himself shoved underneath the desk and bangs his head against the wooden surface, Kakashi also rolls his chair forward a little to hide his erection.

“Kakashi-sama, we found the scroll that you asked for,” Shikamaru says as he enters the room, holding up a huge scroll. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just had some spicy ramen today for lunch,” Kakashi nervously laughs. Iruka rolls his eyes as he hears Kakashi’s pitiful attempt at lying. “Now tell me about the scroll” he says as he folds his arms together and rests them on top of the desk.

“O-okay then,” Shikamaru replies, stepping forward to place the scroll on top of Kakashi’s desk and begins explaining the contents to him.

Underneath the desk, Iruka is half bored to death hearing them discuss about the scroll, resting his head on Kakashi’s thigh. He eyes Kakashi’s erection that didn’t seem to go away despite having been interrupted by Shikamaru and Yurito—he half thinks that this is probably prime time he tries to be adventurous for a change.

“So what I’m suggesting is that we—oh _God_ ,” Kakashi suddenly doubles over against his desk, feeling hands pry his thighs apart and wet heat engulf his cock.

“What’s wrong, Kakashi-sama?” Yurito asks, confused.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, I just remembered something, don’t I have that meeting with the Tsuchikage this afternoon, Shikamaru?” Kakashi nervously tries to redirect the conversation topic, trying desperately to ignore the man underneath his desk who’s sucking him dry. He almost doubles over again when he feels Iruka’s hands playing with his balls. 

“You do, but that’s not until after 3PM,” replies Shikamaru, as confused as ever. “Are you sure you’re alright, Kakashi-sama? You don’t look well.”

“I think it’s maybe something I ate,” Kakashi says, groaning, hands clutching the arm of his chair. “Go and make an executive summary for me and I’ll talk about the scroll with you two later.”

“Yes, Kakashi-sama,” both Yurito and Shikamaru reply. Shikamaru still eyes Kakashi weirdly, noticing the red tinge high on Kakashi’s cheeks and the laboured breathing of the Rokudaime as he exits the room.

As Shikamaru and Yurito leave the room, Kakashi lets out a low groan, moving his chair to let Iruka out from underneath the desk.

“What was that for?” Kakashi asks the chuunin who only smiles back at him as he takes Kakashi’s cock into his mouth again. “You’re going to be the end of me.”

Iruka responds in sucking Kakashi even harder until the older lets out another louder moan.

\--

“Is everything alright, Shikamaru-senpai?” Yurito asks Shikamaru, still standing by the door outside of the Hokage office. 

“Nothing,” Shikamaru replies, face paler than a piece of paper. “Nothing is wrong, Yurito. We should leave the Rokudaime alone for a while.”

Shikamaru wishes he had misheard Kakashi’s moan as he walks away with Yurito and back into their workspace.


	6. clothed getting off

“Ka-kakashi-san,” Iruka gasps, feeling the hand that roughly cups his cock over his uniform.

“Not so loud, sensei,” the jounin whispers into the younger’s ear, still fondling over Iruka’s clothed erection, and his own pressed right up against the curve of Iruka’s ass.

Tsunade had instructed them to monitor the forbidden scrolls archive. It was usually a one man job, Iruka’s one man job, but lately the times have been busy and Tsunade needed two minds instead of one working in the neglected archive room today.

What at first had started out from Kakashi muttering that this job was boring him half to death, to playful grabs and touches whenever Iruka walked pass the older. And the next thing he knew, Iruka was pressed right up against the shelves.

“I n-need to check these scrolls,” the younger pleads, hands tightly gripping the wooden surface in front of him, hissing as Kakashi squeezes his bulge harder.

“We can get to it later,” Kakashi murmurs into Iruka’s ear, voice low, filled with arousal. He thrusts his hips forward, chasing for the sweet friction as his cock rubs against Iruka’s ass. “I have something better I’d rather be doing.”

As Iruka tries to protest, Kakashi hooks his finger into his mask and tugs it down, latching his lips immediately onto Iruka’s neck which earns him a choked moan, teeth sinking into gorgeous tan skin.

Kakashi’s hand continues to rub over Iruka’s erection, the gesture making Iruka move his hips on his own to feel more of Kakashi’s hand on him. “God,” he groans as a particular hard thrust from Kakashi sends him forward a little, pressed even more against the shelf in front of him.

 _God, this is so so wrong_ , Iruka says to himself once again as he shuts his eye, the pleasure now slowly building up on pit of his stomach. _Tsunade-sama will get so angry if we take longer than expected_.

A sudden grip on his waist and a particularly hard thrust snaps Iruka out of his worry. Kakashi groans, muffling his face into Iruka’s shoulder as he continues to rub his cock against Iruka’s ass.

“Iruka,” he says, so hot, raspy and breathy. “Wish I could just fuck you right here, right now.”

“Oh God,” the chuunin replies, almost whining. The thought of Kakashi fucking him right there and right now in the archive room, where anyone can walk in on them at any given moment was too much for him, knees buckling as he feels his orgasm build up even more. “Please.”

Iruka knows that when Kakashi’s pace suddenly goes erratic, the older is also nearing his orgasm. The harder the jounin grips onto his waist and thrusts against Iruka, the more it makes Iruka nears his own.

The jounin lets out a low ‘fuck’ as he comes, one last push against the younger’s ass. Iruka also comes, knees suddenly turning into jelly as he rests his head against the shelf in front of him. God, he dirtied his uniform.

“Iruka, Kakashi, I need you two to—God,” Tsunade stops in her tracks as she swings open the archive room door. As Iruka realizes their position, he promptly stands up straight and pushes Kakashi away from him.

“Godaime-sama, I’m sorry, we were just—”

“This is the third time I’ve walked in on you two,” she pinches the bridge of her nose as she interrupts Iruka’s apology. “There’s not enough sake in this world to wash away that image. Just bring me the scrolls I wanted.” She says once again, before turning around and slamming the door behind her.

Iruka looks at the door dumbfounded, face turning beet red immediately.

“Well, I had fun,” Kakashi says cheerfully. “Let’s continue this back at home, shall we?” he smiles at the younger.

Iruka glares daggers at the jounin and throws the nearest scroll he gets his hands on at Kakashi’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
